Live In The Moment
by scintillating stars
Summary: -"Live in the moment, not the past or the future, and know that everything happens for a reason."- Cassie one-shot. For many authors.


_dedicated to my friends on fanfiction: Faith, Tash, Tess, Kailin, Darling, Dez, Ericka, Mersaydez, Allie, Leesh, Haley, Dani, and Annie because they are all awesometastically fantabulous. (:_

**[disclaimed]**

**-live in the moment-**

_[live in the moment, not the past or the future, and know that everything happens for a reason]_

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be on a date?" Claire asked incredulously, staring at her brunette best friend, who was standing on her front step her makeup running down her face and tears leaking out of her amber eyes.

"Oh… Claire." Massie sobbed and rushed forward into Claire's tennis toned arms.

"Massie, come inside first." Claire replied, practically dragging her clearly distraught friend into the mansion and up the stairs into her bedroom.

"Oh, Claire. How _could_ he? I gave him my heart, and what did he do with it?" Massie sobbed onto Claire's new DKNY tee.

"What happened, Mass? It's okay, whatever it was, it's okay now. I'm here for you." Claire comforted Massie, hugging her friend and patting her on the back soothingly.

"He…" Massie gasped in between sobs. "Cheated… on… me."

"_What?_" Claire almost fell off the bed in surprise and disbelief. "Derrick _cheated_ on you? But… he's so sweet, so romantic, always the perfect boyfriend! How did this _happen_?"

Massie took a couple of deep breaths and then told her story. "It started out as the perfect date, we arrived at my favorite restaurant, and he held out the door for me, pulled out my chair for me, and everything. He had booked the whole restaurant and there was a band playing for us, and we got to go to the kitchen and watch the cook make our food."

Massie smiled at the memory, then remembered how the night ended and continued.

"Afterwards, we went to this party Olivia Ryan was having. I found Allie-Rose and her friends, and since you guys weren't there, I hung out with them, dancing and chatting. Derrick started playing beer pong with some guys I didn't know, despite how I pleaded for him not to, and he lost almost every time, so he chugged down… I don't know…"

Massie lightly tapped her finger against her chin, thinking.

"At least eight bottles of beer. He was always a lightweight, and he got so drunk. I tried to get him to go home, because I was afraid something bad would happen, but he resisted and pushed me away. Giving up and slightly pissed, I went to the bathroom to touch up my make up."

The brunette chuckled bitterly.

"When I came back though, instead of seeing Derrick sitting on the couch alone, I saw him with Dylan Marvil on his lap, with their tongues stuffed down each others throats. I gasped and hearing the noise, they pulled away. He looked me in the eye, chocolate to amber, except his eyes were glassy, from being drunk, and that's when I started silently crying, because I _knew_ this wasn't Derrick. This wasn't the boy I had fallen in love with. There was no way I could tell _him_ that though. He didn't even spare me another glance. He just went back to sucking that bitch's face off. Not before that bitch gave me a look that said 'fuck off. he's mine now, too bad so sad.'"

Tears started pouring out of Massie's eyes as she tried to stop the memory from invading her mind.

"I had his car keys in my purse from earlier, so I rushed out of the damned house, ignoring Allie-Rose's questions and drove over to your house. So now here I am. Pathetically sobbing to my best friend."

"Mass, that's _awful_! But first, you need to get over him and forget about him and what he did to you because you deserve _way_ better than that son of a bitch. Mass, this _isn't you_. The Massie Block I know wouldn't sob over a _boy_ like this no matter _what_ he did. Get back to your old self, build up your walls again, and then we'll get revenge. I promise. That boy won't know what hit him because karma is a bitch in Chanel heels. But for now, just go to sleep, alright sweetie? Remember, I'll be here for you." Claire said before tucking the still sobbing Massie under the covers of her bed and pulling out a sleeping bag for herself.

**-live in the moment-**

"Massie Jillian Block. Get the fuck out of your bed before I walk over there and drag you out." Alicia Rivera said forcefully as she burst into Massie's now trashed room.

"What the hell do you want?" Massie asked tiredly, still stuffing Twinkies into her mouth, her eyes red from crying and watching reruns of Full House continuously on her Macbook.

"I want you to get out of your bed and actually _do something_. You've been like this for the past week! You can't stay holed up inside your room for the rest of your life." Alicia said, her eyes pitiful as she watched her once strong friend with all her walls broken down and vulnerable.

"Maybe I can. You never know." Massie retorted, still as stubborn as she used to be.

"No, I _know_ you won't. Because tonight you're coming out with us to this new club in NYC that's opening." Alicia replied, just as stubborn.

"Make me." Massie taunted, rolling her eyes before opening the wrapper of yet another Twinkie.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Alicia said before crossing the room, ripping the Twinkie out of her friend's hands, and then texting someone.

Approximately three minutes later, Claire, Skye, Nikki, and Kristen had arrived with Jakkob and his crew of hairstylers. Despite Massie's feeble protests, they got her to take a shower with her favorite Warm Vanilla Sugar body wash, get into her purple Juicy sweats, and sit down in front of Jakkob.

"Mah-ssie, what would you like?" Jakkob cooed while playing with Massie's long auburn locks.

"Anything. I don't frickin' care." Massie replied.

"Aw, dear, don't worry. When I'm done with you, that guy, which I'm assuming is the reason you look like dog shit, no offense Mah-ssie, will not know what hit him." Jakkob assured her confidently.

**-live in the moment-**

Around four hours later, Massie and her best friends, all in their prettiest dresses with their makeup done to perfection, were getting out of their limo, right in front of the new club, called Wicked.

"Come on, guys. I don't want to go in. I look like crap, I feel like crap, and I don't want to face any guys, because I'll just be reminded of _him._" Massie complained desperately, staying in the limo after all her friends got out.

"Mass, are you fucking _kidding_ me? First of all, you look like a princess. Second of all, how could you not feel good after all that pampering? Third of all, don't worry. Derrick is done with. The guys convinced the coach to take him off the Tomahawks, and for the rest of the school to ignore him. His mom also found out, and kicked him out of his own house. So right now, he's a complete loner, living in the worst part of town in a cheap apartment, and is going out with that bitch Dylan Marvil. I know, I know, he deserves worse for what he did to you, but it's the best we could do." Alicia explained, exasperated.

"So will you just come with us? I _promise_ you'll have a good time and you won't think about Derrick even _once_." Nikki asked her friend as Skye and Kristen each took one of Massie's arms and pulled her out of the limo.

"Now let's go! I don't want to be the last ones in." Claire said excitedly, pulling her friends with her toward the crowded door.

**-live in the moment-**

After thirty minutes, the girls were stopping by the bar for a drink after some heavy dancing.

"So, anyone meet any cute guys yet?" Claire asked, giggling, as she took a sip of her Virgin Cosmo.

"Nope, but look at that hottie walking in the door!" Skye said, waving flirtily at the guy.

"Skye!" Alicia batted Skye's hand down.

"What?" Skye said indignantly.

"Remember? We decided that the first hot guy of the night goes to Massie!" Kristen explained.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, Mass. Now go on! If you don't go, I'm going!" Skye said, rolling her eyes at her own short term memory loss, then pushing Massie in the direction of the guy.

"Uhm. Hey, I'm Massie Block." Massie greeted the guy awkwardly after she almost ran straight into him.

"Hi, I'm Cam. Cam Fisher. Nice to meet you, Massie." The guy replied. "So, want to dance?"

"Sure!" Massie agreed gladly, so there would be no awkward silences and she would have a chance to study him. The song on currently was Poker Face, by Lady Gaga, so they wouldn't be slow dancing.

She allowed him to hold her hand and pull her onto the dance floor, which was illuminated by disco lights. As he started dancing, she absentmindedly danced with him and studying him at the same time. The first thing she noticed was his eyes. One of them was dark blue, with sky blue flecks in them, while the other one was kind of turquoise, but more green than that. Way better than… Massie stopped herself before she could think about _him_. Cam's hair was jet black, a bit overgrown and occasionally flopped into his eyes. His muscular chest was showing through his Ralph Lauren polo and he was wearing Armani pants with black Nike sneakers.

"So, Massie. Checking me out?" Cam had noticed how she was studying him and winked at her.

"You got a problem with that?" Massie retorted playfully, still dancing flirtatiously.

"Nope. Not at all." Cam replied before pulling Massie in and turning her around in a spin.

"So, where do you go to school? Definitely not BOCD, because I would've noticed such a hottie around." Massie asked curiously.

"I go to Reagan Preparatory For Boys, so I've definitely not seen you around." Cam joked.

"Ah. I see. What grade are you in?"

"I'm in 9th grade. You?"

"Mhm. An older man, huh? I'm in 8th." Massie giggled.

"You have a boyfriend?" Cam asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Not at the moment. I don't want to talk about it, please. You?"

"Naw, I'm not the type to have a boyfriend." Cam replied with a serious face, earning him a slap on the shoulder from Massie.

"Fine. Be that way. I _meant_, do you have a girlfriend?" Massie asked again.

"No, I don't. My girlfriend of three years cheated on me last month." Cam said with a bitter smile gracing his godlike face.

"Mhm. I see. We have similar stories. I'll tell you mine sometime." Massie promised.

"So," Cam began as he pulled Massie in closer because a slow song came on, "What's your favorite color?"

"Purple, you?" Massie replied, rocking to the beat of the OneRepublic song.

"Green and blue." Cam said surely.

"Just like your eyes!" Massie exclaimed as she realized this fact.

"Yup. Some people find my eyes creepy. What do you think?" Cam insecurely asked the beautiful amber-eyed girl she was dancing with.

"Really? Well, they're bitches with no taste in men. I think they're _beautiful_." Massie replied defiantly.

Cam chuckled. "Thank you. So, do you have any pets?"

**-live in the moment-**

Just like that, the two people who were strangers when the night started danced the night away, getting to know each other more and more. As night slowly turned into day, they exchanged their phone numbers and bid each other goodbye. As Massie was typing her phone number into this mysterious stranger's iPhone, she felt that it was worth it. It was worth breaking up with Derrick, who at one point she thought was _the one_, because if she didn't, she wouldn't have met Cam Fisher. The boy who she now had a date with next Saturday. After she got home, as Massie fell back onto her bed, snuggling under her covers and hugging her black pug, all she could think about was Cam and his different colored eyes.

**-live in the moment-**

_Gahh. I think this wasn't so good. Especially the ending. I really don't like the ending. Gahhh. I'm so sorry, guys. But, what did you guys think? Sorry if you don't like it. :/ Review anyway? You'll get a handmade virtual friendship bracelet from me! :D Just so you guys know, this is my first story that isn't Massington and my longest oneshot yet! :O_


End file.
